This invention relates primarily to easels such that are used for displaying charts, that would be used by lecturers. In the past, a top bar across an easel, has been provided with some form of a clip. A typical clip of the prior art is seen in the Cowan U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,695. Other approaches to the same problem are seen in the Schoenfeld U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,288 and the Aoi U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,686. Devices of the prior art are awkward to use and, in general require two handed operation to open a spring type clip or the like or to manipulate other forms as illustrated in the prior art. The instant invention solves the problem by providing a simple clamping type device which provides a bar that slides on two framed brackets which are angled towards the back plate associated with the easel, the bar operting by gravity and having gripper portions thereon which actually engage sheets or pads.